las olas que van pasando
by bastionkirkland
Summary: Spin Off de "Una esperanza de paz": No puede evitar sentir rabia y tristeza frente a aquel robo. Pero sabe que luchará hasta las ultimas consecuencias para poder resarcir el daño. (perdonen por el mal summary y la tardanza, les deseo un feliz 2013!)


**Nota de autor: **

Esta historia es una suerte de Spin off, que parte del capitulo 10 de "una esperanza de paz": **un día de amargas decisiones.** Se basa en las principales declaraciones que se dieron a partir del "despojo" (pues eso no se le puede llamar por otro nombre) que hizo la corte en contra de Colombia, concediendo de forma impune al gobierno de Nicaragua, el cual en su enferma arrogancia le dijo al jefe de estado colombiano: "**presidente Santos, bienvenido a san Andrés**". Se sabe y se conoce que el miserable codicioso Nicaragua desea y ha deseado por mucho tiempo el archipiélago, e incluso intentará establecer una nueva demanda ante la corte. El gobierno se confió, hay que reconocerlo, pero sin embargo el fallo está en esencia mal, dado que se salta de un plumazo otros acuerdos fronterizos internacionales (con Costa Rica, Haití, Panamá y Jamaica) que ha suscrito Colombia.

Ya en Colombia nos estamos manifestando. Ha habido protestas en Medellín, Cali, Cartagena y Bogotá. Diferentes personalidades también se han manifestado en contra del fallo: artistas, intelectuales, catedráticos, todos concuerdan en la injusticia del fallo de la corte que se ha saltado de forma flagrante otros acuerdos, y que ha despojado de forma impune la mitad de la extensión marítima del archipiélago de san Andrés. Por primera vez en muchos años, oposición y gobierno se han unido alrededor de las islas, intentando defender la soberanía nacional, el rechazo es unánime.

Y sin embargo, manifiesto también mi rechazo, manifestándolo también en el fandom, dando a conocer y manifestar mi natural rabia e impotencia frente a aquella injusticia. Si los fans Nicaragüenses intentan justificar el "latrocinio" que cometió su país y sus gobernantes, les digo de una vez que **no es justificable**. La corte ha fallado de forma injusta e irregular, por lo que no se puede aceptar así como así un fallo que afecte los intereses de tanta gente. Es injusto, por donde se lo mire.

Podrían decirles "disfruten de la lectura" pero estaría mintiéndoles. Solo pido que comprendan el sentimiento que me embarga, y que sin importar cual sea el OC que esté usando en el fandom, manifiéstense también en contra de esto. Hetalia no solo es pasta, ponis, tsunderes y YAOI, también sirve de vehículo para comprender como decisiones de este calibre afectan a cada uno de los países en el mundo. Y también a su misma gente. Sus opiniones son valiosas.

Otra cosa ruego a todos los colombianos de la comunidad Hetaliana, que hagan parte del fandom lo siguiente: Manifiéstense, escriban, rieguen la bola, no podemos quedarnos callados frente a este vil robo en despoblado.

**Nota adicional: **hay una imagen que alude al titulo de esta historia, de Sirbluemoustache. Pueden buscarla en DA.

**Isla de San Andrés, cerca a las 9:00 de la noche.**

Se lograba divisar por la ventanilla del avión las luces nocturnas de la isla caribeña de San Andrés. Juan Pablo Márquez Botero, la representación física de la república de Colombia acababa recién de arribar al archipiélago después de haber conocido en medio de las negociaciones el fallo.

Sentía entonces después de tantos años los sabores de la rabia, la impotencia, el despojo vil. No sabía como sentirse en ese momento, en especial después de semejante descalabro: tenía suficientes pruebas para sostener sus alegatos ante la corte, existían acuerdos, tratados internacionales suscritos con anterioridad con diferentes naciones. De un plumazo, y haciendo caso omiso a estos acuerdos, se los habían concedido a Rodrigo, el cual se imaginaba que cabía de contento restregándole en la cara a todos sus vecinos la favorabilidad del fallo.

Tuvieron que esperar, mientras el avión de la presidencia aterrizaba, para después poder ellos aterrizar.

Al descender, cientos de isleños raizales y colombianos continentales que residían en la isla se manifestaban iracundos con banderas colombianas cercenadas, pancartas, mientras pedían explicaciones de forma perentoria sobre el fallo.

—DENNOS UNA EXPLICACION, ¿CÓMO PUDIERON PERMITIR ESTO?

La gente estaba iracunda, los ánimos estaban caldeados en el aeropuerto a la llegada del mandatario con su delegación. Juan no quería ni siquiera llegar al hotel, al ver a su presidente intentando calmar los ánimos en medio del caldeado y voluble ambiente. No quiso hablar con nadie, y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el Hotel Decamerón, en donde le habían dispuesto una habitación para alojarse.

El rechazo había sido unánime, más sin embargo Juan no había dimensionado los efectos del fallo. Las 400 millas despojadas de forma impune afectaban la vida diaria de los pescadores raizales, pues la principal industria de la que dependía el archipiélago era la pesca.

Aquellas palabras que le había dicho Rodrigo en medio de las negociaciones le retumbaban aun en su cabeza. No se había tomado la miserable delicadeza de haber esperado a que terminara la apertura de las negociaciones, para informarle sobre el fallo.

La canciller y el estado mayor de la armada le esperaban.

—díganme que ha sucedido hasta el momento

—señor… —dijo uno de los almirantes— hemos tenido que reforzar la vigilancia fronteriza en los cayos, redoblando los turnos de los infantes en Serrana y Bajonuevo.

Miró serio el mapa que habían extendido en la mesa, marcando el área expropiada de tajo.

—señora Holguín… ¿de que sirvieron las pruebas?

—de nada, señor —contestó la canciller con un deje de tristeza— todas las pruebas sirvieron de poco, o casi nada, a pesar de que tomaron en cuenta el tratado de 1928, obviaron muchas de las pruebas que habíamos aportado durante todo el litigio.

Mala cosa. Era obvio que él era el único que había ejercido acto soberano sobre esos mares, vigilando atentamente sus fronteras, velando por la conservación del área después de que se declarara la zona en disputa "reserva de la biósfera". A Rodrigo le importaría un comino la declaratoria de área protegida, sabia que habían importantes yacimientos petrolíferos en el subsuelo, mas sin embargo el frágil ecosistema del lugar se vería afectado de sobremanera. Y sabía bien, y conocía que la codicia de Nicaragua era ilimitada: no se conformaría con las concesiones de la corte; siempre había codiciado san Andrés desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

—Almirante, ¿con cuantos navíos disponemos?

—en este momento las fragatas "ARC 20 de julio" y "ARC Antioquia" están reforzando la vigilancia fronteriza, además de las corbetas "ARC almirante Padilla" y "ARC Cartagena".

—Cuatro naves —resopló de tristeza, su moral estaba bastante baja. —cuatro no son suficientes, envíen otras cuatro, refuercen las guarniciones en Bajonuevo y Serrana, vigilen solamente la frontera a partir del paralelo 82.

—¿piensa usted…?

—si habla de que debo desacatar el fallo, se está equivocando, señor. —contestó tajante el colombiano— no diremos nada, hasta analizar la decisión de la corte, y discutirla con los demás.

—¿de quienes habla?

—El señor Botero habla de Panamá, Costa Rica, Haití, Jamaica y Honduras. —afirmó la canciller.

—No tenemos frontera con el —dijo el oficial naval

—no tenemos frontera pero los pesqueros que tiene Faustino frecuentan la zona —cortó el colombiano— también el sale afectado con esto.

Entró entonces el presidente, acompañado por su estado mayor y su gabinete.

—Juan… creí que estabas en la habana

—señor —Colombia se había levantado, saludando a su superior al mando— creí que mi presencia aquí era más importante.

Y era verdad. Las cosas estaban tomando un cariz grave en la isla, la policía había empezado a reforzar la seguridad en caso de que se presentaran disturbios y amotinamientos. Si empezaban a desatarse disturbios, seria una perfecta cereza para el pastel.

—Declararemos la emergencia manifiesta, y empezaremos a ejecutar un plan de contingencia para reforzar otros sectores y servicios en la isla.

—¿Qué sectores? —intervino Juan pablo con algo de cansancio— solo dependen de la pesca y el turismo.

—ten paciencia, lo discutiremos en la rueda de prensa.

**Managua, esa misma noche.**

La plaza central de Managua estaba atestada de gente en ese mismo momento, esperando expectantes las primeras declaraciones del presidente Daniel Ortega. Entre tanto, Rodrigo se alistaba con un pomposo y elegante uniforme azul de la armada, repleto hasta más no poder de insignias. El presidente Ortega usaba por su parte un conjunto sencillo de abrigo color vino, camisa negra, pantalones habanos y mocasines sencillos. Las banderas del FSLN, de colores negro y rojo, acompañadas del pabellón nacional nicaragüense, con su característico blanco y azul, con el escudo bordado en el centro (para obviamente diferenciarse de las banderas que usaban Faustino y Ricardo1) adornaban la mesa principal. En la mesa principal, adornada de pomposos arreglos florales, les esperaban todos los altos mandos políticos y militares, mientras que en la audiencia que estaba en la plazoleta estaban aglutinados todos los movimientos políticos, tanto oficialistas como de oposición. Todos estaban unidos en medio de aquel espectáculo mediático, preparado cuidadosamente por Rodrigo para hacerles ver a todos sus vecinos que triunfaría a pesar de todo.

Sonrió triunfal y arrogante antes de ingresar. Imaginaba en ese momento la frustración, la rabia, la impotencia. El dulce, dulce desquite después de tantos años de pelea y litigios.

—hacen su ingreso, el excelentísimo señor presidente de la república, el doctor Daniel Ortega, y su señoría la república de Nicaragua, el señor Rodrigo Montalván.

Los dos entonces ingresan, en medio del atronador aplauso. La alocución entonces empieza. Mientras el señor Ortega afirmaba con enfermiza arrogancia que "habían recuperado lo que se les había arrebatado", se divisaban los rostros serios y pétreos del estado mayor del gobierno nicaragüense, aunque Rodrigo sonreía de forma arrogante. Pero sin embargo, no podía evitar sonreír enfermizamente en medio del acto oficial. Se sentía pleno en medio de aquel acto, regodeándose en medio de la exquisita miseria de la humillación ajena. Pronto conseguiría lo que había ansiado, el archipiélago pronto podría ser de él, pero tendría entonces que esperar.

Sin embargo, deseaba exasperar un poco más a Juan Pablo. No le importaba que en ese momento estuviese en un proceso de paz. Todos sus vecinos y hermanos le habían reprochado el que llamara a Juan en medio de la apertura de los diálogos. Él se defendió aludiendo que su superior le había ordenado que le comunicara el fallo. No era justo.

Pero en fin de cuentas, él era el gran ganador, a pesar de que tuviese encima a Faustino, a María Teresa y a los demás. No le importaba: los odiaba con todas sus viscerales fuerzas, y no le importaría pasar por encima de todos ellos para conseguir lo que quería.

Finalizan la alocución, más sin embargo Rodrigo se levanta, pide la palabra.

—Presidente santos, Bienvenido a San Andrés —exclama de forma mordaz e hiriente el nicaragüense de cabello caoba, ganándose el atronador aplauso de la audiencia.

**De regreso a San Andrés…**

Juan Pablo se encontraba en ese momento en la rueda de prensa. El presidente Santos en ese mismo lapso de tiempo se encontraba respondiendo las dudas, y planteando un plan de acción para el archipiélago, para paliar el daño del fallo.

Y sin embargo, al mirar los rostros de todos ellos, mujeres, hombres y niños, ve los rostros de desesperanza y decepción. No puede negar que se siente culpable, decepcionado y desmoralizado en lo más profundo de su ser. No se esperaba semejante descalabro que había desestabilizado a la diplomacia colombiana, su mas duro golpe en años.

Sentía en el interior de sí el sinsabor de la tristeza, la perplejidad extraña entre la población sanandresana, la frustración de los pescadores.

No quiere migajas que Rodrigo le quiere tirar por simple y vil caridad. Él siempre había ejercido soberanía sobre aquella extensión de mares, de forma ininterrumpida. Rodrigo ni siquiera existía como nación independiente, cuando el ya conocía aquellos mares, cayos, islas e islotes. Nicaragua era apenas una insignificante provincia del primer imperio mexicano cuando él se encargaba de aprovechar esos océanos. Apenas se empezaba a consolidar como una nación independiente apenas hizo el primer reclamo, 90 años atrás, mientras el ya llevaba 100 años de vida independiente, y ya tenía prácticamente una amplia experiencia en los devenires políticos y diplomáticos. Y sin embargo, la obstinada y maldita terquedad los había llevado de nuevo a los estrados, en donde a base de una decisión "salomónica" le conceden 400 millas náuticas a Nicaragua de forma impune, saltando prácticamente todos los tratados establecidos con otras naciones.

La justicia a veces era una diosa ciega, pero aquel veredicto era la mayor ceguedad que se podía ver.

Y sin embargo, veía entonces las olas del mar en medio del nocturno cielo. La luz de la luna, triste y mortecina iluminando las oscuras aguas. E intento irremediablemente pensar que quizás, todo eso pudiera haberse evitado. Más empeño, más pruebas, pero pudo haberse evitado.

Y sin embargo, sabía que las olas seguirían pasando, rompiendo entre los cayos e islotes de sus islas. Porque aquellos mares en esencia no eran suyos, sino que hacían parte de él. Y de su propia gente. Porque a pesar de todo, del veredicto infame, las olas, con su eterno vaivén, seguirían pasando.

1 Nicaragua, Honduras y El salvador comparten los mismos colores del pabellón nacional debido a su pasado federado (conformaron las provincias unidas de Centroamérica entre 1836 y 1840). Obviamente se diferencian por sencillos detalles: Nicaragua y El salvador añadieron a sus banderas sus correspondientes escudos, mientras que Honduras sencillamente agregó 5 estrellas a su bandera.


End file.
